


00Q LDWS

by EarlGay



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Suggestive Themes, minimal angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarlGay/pseuds/EarlGay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Recently over Tumblr (find me <a href="http://00q-te.tumblr.com/">here</a> , and my editor <a href="http://wwelcometopurgatoryy.tumblr.com/">here</a> ) I participated in <a href="http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/">MI6 Cafe's</a> 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing. Here is a collective of all of my works!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Withdraw

**Author's Note:**

> Recently over Tumblr (find me [here](http://00q-te.tumblr.com/) , and my editor [here](http://wwelcometopurgatoryy.tumblr.com/) ) I participated in [MI6 Cafe's](http://mi6-cafe.tumblr.com/) 00Q Last Drabble Writer Standing. Here is a collective of all of my works!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genre: canon  
> Prompt: game  
> Word count: 100 words exactly

His cards hung loosely in his hand. 

Carefully, he examined the other players, watching as some folded, and others bluffed.

High stakes poker wasn’t for everyone. 

Bond raised the bet, confident in his cards. Players bowed out, James feeling smug satisfaction. 

Rounds flew by, each one James calculating his odds, learning about the other players by observing. Eventually, he excused himself for a drink.

His earpiece crackled to life.

“007.”

“Q.” He mumbled. 

“Your flight is booked for 2200 hours.”

“Noted.”

“See you tonight?” 

“Alright.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

And Bond left, abandoning poker in turn for something much more favourable.

Q.


	2. Concupiscence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “bet you didn’t expect this”  
> Word count: 200 to 250 words
> 
> Q surprises James upon his return.

His muscles were sore. The entire mission had been terrible, including the flight home. Bond looked forward to getting back, crawling under the comforters next to Q and wrapping his arms around his lover.

But things did not always go to plan. 

A cab dropped him off a few blocks away from Q’s flat. He paid the driver in a hurry, gathered his bag from the seat next to him and exited the vehicle. He slung the bag over his shoulder, beginning to walk back to the flat.

Ten minutes later James opened the door and stepped inside, quickly ditching his bag, coat and shoes. Bond could tell Q was in the living room due to the warm light that spilled under the door and into the hall. He walked towards the room quietly, hoping to surprise him with a gentle kiss from behind.

However, it was Q that surprised him. 

Upon entering the room, Bond’s eyes settled upon Q’s thin frame, laying seductively on the couch. He looked beautiful; pale skin, delicate features. James took it all in, admiring his completely unclothed body.

“I’ve been expecting you.” Q said, his voice deep with a lust that made James shiver. “But I’m willing to bet you didn’t expect this.” 

James paused, breath hitching and pupils dilating. Q’s passionate gaze met his.

No more words were exchanged before James found himself atop Q, mouths together, hands touching, bodies moving in perfect harmony.


	3. Band Geeks and Football Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trope role reversal  
> Genre: AU  
> Word count: 300 words exactly
> 
> When an athlete shows up to Band practice, they draw attention to themselves.

No one expected the Quarterback of the university’s american football team to show up to Band.

They called him Q. He was quiet and fragile looking. Most people didn’t believe it until they saw for themselves: He ran faster and threw better than almost every other player, and was smarter than them too.

As he sat down, he felt as though someone was watching him with curiosity.

“Hey.” A deep voice said. Q turned his head towards the man. 

The brunette studied him for a moment, breath hitching ever so slightly. The man was breathtakingly handsome, and Q’s mouth immediately went dry.

“B-Bond, am I correct?’ He asked, gaining composure. James nodded. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine, Q.” Bond smirked, before returning to his instrument case and beginning to assemble his clarinet. 

Q paused, before fetching his trumpet to distract himself from James.That may have been the best word to describe the man; distracting. He looked good in the suit, and although too formal, his mind began wondering how long it would take to get him out of it. He stopped, knowing he couldn’t think like that, not in his situation. Yet throughout rehearsal, he couldn’t help but sneak glances in James direction.

“So what kind of movies does the university Quarterback enjoy watching?” Bond asked at the end of practice. Q raised an eyebrow. 

“Is that your subtle way of asking me out?”

“‘Might be.” Q bit his lip, glancing around cautiously before continuing. 

“I can’t.” 

“Because of what other’s will think?”

“Because I have a full-scholarship with minimum income and two cats to feed.”

“Then it’ll be our secret.” And with that James stood up. “Thursday at 7. Meet me there.” He winked, before exiting the room, leaving Q’s insides bubbling with nervousness and excitement.


	4. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fantasy  
> Word count: 150 words exactly
> 
> James can teleport, and Q has never dealt with such a nuisance.

Teleportation was definitely the most useful power any secret agent could have. Escaping, chasing enemies, quick getaways -- for an agent nothing could be better. 

For a Quartermaster on the other hand, an agent with teleportation was hellish. 

Q shut the door to his office. He collapsed in his chair, closing his eyes. He sighed, leaning back. 

The feeling of hot lips and teeth nibbling at his ear interrupted further actions.

“You know,” James purred. “If you need relaxing I could help…”

Q turned to speak, but the man had disappeared. 

“Bloody hell…” Q mumbled, before he felt hands massaging his shoulders. 

“I’ll take that as a no. But what about this?” 

Q opened his mouth to protest, but James hands were so gentle, so effective. 

“Maybe just for a little …” Q yawned. Eventually, he slowly drifted off into slumber. 

When he awoke, James had disappeared without a trace.


	5. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trouble  
> Genre: historical AU  
> Word count: up to 250 words
> 
> A prince could overuse many a thing, but his lover’s name is not one of them.

“James.” He said with admiration as he first met the knight he had only heard stories about. His eyes shone like the most precious sapphire his family’s vast wealth could buy.

“James.” He gasped, voice nervous as they walked around the courtyard, the man telling him stories of dangerous battles. He often found himself wondering how the Knight always seemed to have luck on his side.

“James.” He whispered as he pulled his hand out of the other’s, turning away shamefully. Despite how he felt, he knew that they would both be in danger if they continued.

“James.” He smiled, as calloused hands brushed away his tears and brought him in close, holding onto the Prince like only his Knight could. 

“James.” He moaned in the blackest of rooms, intimate touches shared between the two. Their breath was hot, hearts beating faster with every motion. 

“James.” He croaked, as he begged the man to come home safely from battle. As he told him that he would watch his kingdom burn for him, that he would await his return forever. 

“James.” He cried, sobs wracking his body as the Knight he loved came home on a wooden plank, draped in a white sheet.


	6. Fljúga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: trust  
> Word count: 300 words exactly 
> 
> Q has a business meeting, in Iceland.

“Flight 574 London to Reykjavík now boarding.”

Bond yawned, glancing down at the Quartermaster who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He looked so peaceful in his sleep, James almost decided to let him miss his flight. However, Mallory would have had Bond’s head if Q didn’t make his flight. Reluctantly, he put his hand on Q’s shoulder, shaking him gently.

“Q, wake up.”

Q shifted around a bit before prying his eyes open. He smiled when he saw James, curling closer to him.

“Hey.” He smiled sleepily.

“Hey. Time to board.”

James felt Q’s muscles tense.

“No.” He shook his head.

“You’ll be fine.”

Q shook his head, glancing nervously out the window.

“You can’t know that, James!”

“Surely you know you’re safer in a plane then in a car.”

“But what if -- ”

“Q.” Bond picked Q’s hand, intertwining their fingers. “Trust me. Everything will be alright.”

Q glanced at the plane, before his eyes met James’. 

“Promise?” He asked, voice quivering slightly.

Bond pulled him into a hug, Q nestling his head in the crook of James’ neck.

“Promise.”

Q nodded, slowly pulling away.

“I’m trusting you on this one. Don’t let me down 007.”

“Remember you have your layover in Stockholm. Call me when you get there, alright?”

“Okay.” Q replied, squeezing Bond’s hand tighter. He glanced back at the gate, taking a deep breath. “I love you.”

James smiled, pulling Q into a gentle kiss.

“I love you too. I’ll see you in a week.”

Q nodded, gripping the handle of his suitcase. He made his way to the plane, glancing back at James for reassurance.

"Stay safe!" He called back, Bond chuckling in response.

James’ smile was the last thing he saw, before his lover disappeared from sight, and the plane took off.


End file.
